Scars
by FireFly88
Summary: AU: Inuyasha has hunted him for years, determined to make him pay. Tonight is the night it will all end and he can finally live the life he's always wanted with the woman he loves! Mature Theme! Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming!


Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any other characters from the series. I just wish I did!

**WARNING**: This story will contain violence and mature subject matter. If you are underage or if any of this kind of content may offend you then please leave now.

Also I am aware that my spelling is bad, but no one I know, knows I write stories so I have no one to proof read my work.

Reviews are very much appreciated. Thanks and Enjoy!

**Scars**

A silence hung in the dark room. The kind of silence you can feel. The kind that seems to push down on you, crushing your bones and feeding your fears. The kind that makes it seem impossible to move. The room was so dark it was almost impossible to see anything. Nothing moved, not even the curtains by the open window dared to disturb the stillness.

Strewn across the floor lay a dozen corpse, not yet dead long enough for the warmth to have left their flesh. Standing still as stone in the centre of the room was a man. Dressed all in black, he was almost invisible to the untrained eye. The only thing giving him away was the slight glint on the cold steal outline of the gun in his hand. He stood with his arm raised and his eyes set on the man kneeling before him. The last living soul in the room, though many could hardly believe his black heart capable of harbouring a soul. He stole, raped and murdered. He delighted in destroying all hope for those who barely had enough to hold onto in the first place. He was a crime lord. The big boss in town. He made bad guys in movies look like pussy cats. Very few people even knew his real name, Naraku.

The man standing in the centre of the room was an assassin. A killer for hire for anyone who could pay a handsome fee. His reputation was almost legendary. A ghost even in broad daylight and a reaper in the dark. The men on the floor, body guards and underlings, had never stood a chance. But he didn't care about them, he had his target right where he wanted him. The assassin took a deep breath, he had dreamed of this moment for years. He wasn't being paid this time. This time it was personal. He was going to make this man pay for everything he had ever done. He had spent years perfecting his art so he could kill this one man.

Naraku slowly raised his head looking up into the barrel of the gun being pointed down at him. His would be killer's face was hidden in the shadows, but Naraku knew who it was.

"What are you waiting for boy?" he asked in an eerily calm voice. There was no fear in him, no worry, no regret.

"I want it back." the man answered.

"Sorry, I don't know what you mean." Naraku answered brazenly mocking his attacker with a cunning smile.

BANG!

A shot wrung out as a bullet passed through Naraku's thigh. Naraku grabbed his leg gritting his teeth as blood sprayed up through his fingers.

"Where is it?" the man asked again.

"I haven't the faintest idea what your ..." Naraku almost laughed as he answered but he was cut off as another shot echoed through the room and a bullet lodged itself inside Naraku's other leg.

This time Naraku looked a little annoyed,

"You know this suit cost more than your worth"

"My mistake" the man answered, "I'll make sure they bury you in it so you can still get some good use out of it."

"You're awfully smug for such a young pup aren't you!"

"Tell me where it is!"

"Do you think it will fix everything? Do you think killing me will fix everything? Do you think it will fix '_**Her**_'? You really are a naive brat."

BANG!

Another shot this time through Naraku's left hand. Blood pored from the wound as Naraku clutched it to his chest. Then he laughed as he looked the man straight in the face. He could barely make out his features but he didn't need to. He knew under those shadows was the face of a young man barely in his early twenties. His features would be like steal, no fear at all in his amber eyes.

"I know who you are! And I know why you are here ... InuYasha!" he said as he slowly got to his feet.

"You have developed quite the reputation around here. I almost couldn't believe it when I heard. They call you a shadow, a ghost, the 'angel of death'. You've been busy killing all the evil scum you can find. Its been rather bad for business actually, but who are we kidding really? We both know you're a worthless half-breed slinking in the shadows."

BANG!

This time it passed straight through his right shoulder.

"Tell me where it is!"

"You know you really are no fun." Naraku answered as he inspected the new wound.

"It's right over there, right in front of your nose this whole time." Naraku laughed as he pointed at a painting on the wall. In the dark it was impossible to see, but within its frame sat a beautiful woman. She was perched on a chair, her hands folded elegantly in her lap. A sad expression on her face which was framed by long straight black hair. InuYasha couldn't help but smile a little at the site of it.

"You know you disappoint me InuYasha. I'd expected better from you."

"Don't worry you wont be disappointed much longer." InuYasha answered the gun now pointed at Naraku's head.

"Ha Ha Ha! How very disappointing indeed. The guns empty InuYasha!" With a final wicked smile Naraku lunged forward ready to rip InuYasha to pieces. Something flashed between them followed by the sickening sound of slicing flesh. Naraku stoped dead in his tracks. The gun fell to the floor on the far side of the room. The only sound now was the "drip ... drip ... drip" of blood running off the blade embedded in Naraku's chest.

"Disappointing indeed" InuYasha said as he looked into Naraku's bewildered face.

"I had heard you were a powerful man, untouchable, immortal even! But you're just a demon. A pathetic demon hiding in the world of man and using them to do your dirty work. I will see you in hell!"

With that InuYasha ripped the blade from his chest and brought it down slicing through Naraku's neck. Blood sprayed across the floor as Naraku's head was almost severed clean off.

The silence settled in over the room again. After a few moments InuYasha sheathed his sword and walked over to the painting on the wall, picking up the empty gun as he went. He stared at the picture. It wasn't the woman that caught his eye but the tiny trinket that hung from her slender neck. It was so unremarkable that you wouldn't have given it a second thought even if someone where to point it out to you. But with closer inspection you would notice that it was not part of the painting but hung on it, disguised and hidden right in plain site.

InuYasha reached up and pulled it free. The thin chain wrapped around his fingers, the small gem it carried cradled in his palm. It was finally over.

The sounds of police sirens filled the air, mens voices filled the streets. Foot steps clamoured up the stairs, their guns cocked and ready for whatever they might find. Breaking down the door they filed into the room. They scanned every inch of the place but all that was left were dead bodies.

A block away InuYasha could hear the sirens and the police officers, but it only registered in the back of his thoughts. His mind was blank as he moved through the streets, preferring to keep to the dark alleyways when he could.

He walked for hours until he finally came to a stop in a quiet alleyway next to a small building. It was still very dark and starting to rain as InuYasha climbed the fire escape to the second floor from the top and crawled in through the window. He felt tired as he moved through the dark apartment. His arms and legs moved as if they were made of lead. He didn't even noticed the figure in the shadows watching him.

"InuYasha?" said a quiet voice. InuYasha snapped his head up to see a girl walking towards him.

"Kagome? I thought you'd be asleep." he said pulling his jacket closed so she wouldn't see the holstered gun at his side.

Kagome glided across the floor to meet him. InuYasha was a good head taller then her so she had to stand on her tip toes to kiss him. It was a soft reassuring kiss, she could feel all his tension and fatigue. Carefully she slipped her hand inside his jacket and grabbed the gun pulling it free. InuYasha froze as he felt it leave the holster. Kagome took a step back holding the gun up to inspect it. The side of it glistened with the sticky half dried blood of the men InuYasha had killed.

Kagome looked InuYasha straight in the eyes, his amber gaze was nervous as he watched her. She could see him trying to think of an explanation for having the blood soaked gun.

"It's ok InuYasha" Kagome said giving him a small smile.

"I know what you've been doing."

InuYasha stared at her in disbelief. How could she know? He had tried so very hard to hide everything from her.

"Kagome I ..." He didn't know what to say to her. What could he say to explain everything.

"Is this the blood of the thing you killed tonight?" InuYasha looked away feeling ashamed, but he reached for the sword at his hip and pulled it free. The blade shone red in the pale light of the room as he held it out for her to see.

"They must have been someone evil for you to use your sword."

InuYasha said nothing. He couldn't believe Kagome was being so calm about the whole thing.

"Who were they InuYasha?" she asked.

InuYasha considered her for a moment before reached out his hand. He ran his fingers along Kagome's young and beautiful face. His fingers caressed her skin even as they moved down along her jaw and throat where her skin became discoloured and scared.

"He was the last." InuYasha answered. Slowly he pulled the necklace from his pocket and placed it in Kagome's hand. Kagome stared at it. Her eyes wide as if she were looking at a ghost.

"This is why you were hunting those men and demons?" Kagome asked as tears flowed down her face,

"You were going after him!"

InuYasha nodded and wiped the tears from her cheek.

"He will never hurt anyone else, ever again."

Kagome looked up at InuYasha, tears still streaming from her eyes, and nodded back.

Without a word she opened the clasps on the necklace and reached behind her neck. InuYasha watched as it fell across her chest, back to where it always should have been, almost as if it had never left. Kagome took a step towards InuYasha. She reached up and pulled the black hat from his head letting his long silver hair flow down over his shoulders. She threw the hat aside and proceeded to pull InuYasha's jacket from his shoulders. InuYasha snatched the opportunity to capture Kagome's lips in a kiss. Without breaking the kiss he shrugged off his jacket and moved his hands to her waste, pulling her in close. Kagome wrapped her arms around InuYasha's neck, wishing the kiss could last forever. They both wanted this moment to last forever. They felt safe and free for the first time in many years.

Kagome froze as she moved her hand over InuYasha's arm and realized the material was sticky and wet. Breaking the kiss she looked down to see a tare in the fabric and the jagged skin of InuYasha's shoulder.

"You're hurt!"

Bewildered InuYasha looked around to see what she was talking about.

"It's fine Kagome. Just a scratch see!" but InuYasha recognized the worried determination in her eyes and knew she wouldn't stop until she'd bandaged him up.

"Take off your shirt!" Kagome called as she made her way to the bathroom to get the first aid kit. InuYasha did so without protest and threw the shirt aside. Kagome returned with a bandage, a small bowl of warm water and disinfectant.

"Oh not that stuff ... I hate that stuff. It smells horrible!" InuYasha protested.

"Too bad." Kagome answered as she hit the button spraying the wound. InuYasha sneezed as the smell hit his nose making Kagome giggle. Once the wound was clean Kagome wrapped it and kissed it. InuYasha smiled. It was such a simple gesture and yet it meant more then all the world to him.

"I love you Kagome." he said as she moved to sit back on the couch next to him.

"I love you to InuYasha, I only wish you weren't so reckless!" she answered eyeing the bandages.

"I'm sorry Kagome . . . for worrying you. I'm sorry for not telling you. But now we can escape from here. I've saved every penny I've earned. I have enough to let you live like a queen anywhere and every where you ever want!"

"As long as you're with me I don't need anything else." Kagome answered.

InuYasha smiled at her. He leaned over and kissed her lips. Kagome could feel his need for her, his lust to have her and she loved it.

"Give me one second to clean this up." she said pulling away. She grabbed the bowl of water and unused bandages and disappearing into the kitchen. She reached the sink and dumped the water. Placing the bowl on the table she suddenly felt his hands on her waist.

"I need you . . . "

A shiver ran along Kagome's body where his lips whispered the words against her skin and his breath tickled the hairs on her neck.

"Right now . . ."

Kagome breathed deep as she felt the familiar fire growing inside her.

"InuYasha . . ." she panted.

His name had barely left her lips as InuYasha's hands slipped under the waist band of her pjs. His hands ran all over the smooth skin of her stomach and down her thies. He knew every inch of her perfect body. Knew just where to caress her to make her squirm.

"Aaaa ..." Kagome let out a surprised moan as she felt his hand dart between her legs. She gripped the counter top to keep herself from falling as his fingers moved over her clit. She could feel the knot tightening in her belly already. All the times they had made love Kagome was still surprised she could want something so badly and that one man could make her feel like this.

"AwwWWww ... please ... Please" Kagome begged.

InuYasha gently pulled the waist band down over her hips. Kagome waiting anxiously as she heard the sound of a belt buckle unfastening and spread her legs. InuYasha could smell her juices dripping down her legs making the heat in his loins pulse. He pulled Kagome's body tight against him,

"Are you ready?"

"Yes!"

Gently InuYasha pressed the head of his turgid erection to Kagome's opening and pushed. Kagome moaned loudly as he entered her. He was a gentle and tender lover but he was big and it still hurt sometimes. InuYasha placed small kisses along her neck and shoulders to reassure her, waiting until she was ready to keep going. She was already very tight and he knew it wouldn't take much to send her spiralling over the edge. After a moment she relaxed and moved her hips against InuYasha's making bolts of electricity fly through his legs.

InuYasha panted slightly as he pulled out and in, pumping his hips gently back and forth against Kagome.

"O god InuYasha" Kagome called out. Her arms shook with the effort of holding herself up.

"Faster ... Faster!" she panted and InuYasha was only too happy to oblige. Kagome almost screamed as she felt one of his hands leave her hip and slip back between her legs. Her arms gave out and she collapsed against the counter top. Without skipping a beat, InuYasha pulled himself from her canal and spun her around so she was facing him. With one strong pull Kagome was sitting on the counter with his penis buried deep inside her again.

Kagome's moans were now coming in continuous waves as InuYasha buried himself deeper inside her, all the way to the hilt. Their bodies shined with sweat as they smacked together. InuYasha continued to trail kisses over every inch of skin he could reach as he pounded his hips up and down. Kagome wrapped one arm around his back pulling him into her while her other hand reached around his neck, tangled itself in InuYasha's hair.

"InuYasha ... I'm cuming ... InuYashaaa AAAAaaaaaa." Kagome arched her back and threw her head back as her insides clamped down on InuYasha.

" Kagome!" InuYasha gritted his teeth as he felt Kagome's climax holding him tight as a vice and came with her.

For a moment neither of them moved. It seemed like forever before Kagome could think of anything except the pleasure pulsing through her body. Her muscles hurt from contracting and spasming so long. She could still feel InuYasha inside her. She could feel his hot seed flowing into her, filling her so much it was oozing out and dripping onto the counter and floor. Minutes went by before finally InuYasha moved. He gently pulled himself from Kagome. When Kagome managed to sit up, she reached out wrapping her arms around her lovers neck and kissed his lips. The kiss was gentle, sweet, and perfect. Their own moment of perfect happiness. But Kagome knew her hanyou better than that. He wasn't done yet. Making love to InuYasha was almost always an all night affair. Kagome was already making plans to call in sick to work the next morning when sure enough she felt his manhood twitch between them and smiled against his lips. His demon blood was just getting warmed up.

"Mmmmmm Shall we moved to the livingroom?" Kagome asked braking the kiss.

"Oh, you want more already?" InuYasha almost purred the words as he wrapped his arms around Kagome and lifted her off the counter. Kagome giggled as she hugged his waist with her legs and kissed him again.

InuYasha plopped down on the couch with Kagome sitting on his knees. He watched Kagome as she sat back and undid the buttons on her night shirt. The shirt fell open revealing her perfect breasts. Leaning forwards InuYasha ran his fingers along the jagged scars that started under her jaw and ran down along her shoulder and chest. The skin was smooth and pale, the last remnants of a time full of pain and fear. InuYasha leaned closer pressing small kisses along the lines his fingers had traced.

Kagome knew what he was thinking. Those scars had haunted him for years. A reminder of the people he couldn't save, of friends and loved ones lost. Kagome ran her fingers soothingly through InuYasha's hair and gently massaged the base of his adorable white ears.

"It's ok InuYasha. I miss them too. I know they would all have been proud of you, your mom and dad to ... Just like I am."

InuYasha looked up into Kagome's loving eyes. She was all he needed. His entire world. He would give his life for her, protect her with everything he had.

"Are you ready for round two?" asked Kagome changing the subject and shaking InuYasha from his thoughts. She slipped off his knees and removed the shirt completely throwing it behind her. She then knelt down and proceeded to remove InuYasha's pants. Now they were both completely naked. Kagome crawled seductively towards InuYasha. Slowly she moved her hands along his thighs towards his once more swollen erection. InuYasha held his breath as he watched Kagome's hand wrap around his cock. She gave him a gentle squeeze, running her hand the full length of him. InuYasha bit back a loud groan as he threw his head back. His claws dug into the old couch as he tried not to thrust forwards. Kagome loved the feeling of her hanyou writhing at her touch. She quickened her pace, paying extra attention to the head as she moved over it. Feeling him grow between her fingers Kagome bent her head and slipped his now massive erection into her mouth. She swallowed him whole, sucking and squeezing him with her tongue as she moved her head up and down. Every muscle in InuYasha's body was burning as he fought the urge to thrust his hips.

"Aaaa God Kagome! That ... feels ... amazing ... rrrrrrrrr!" InuYasha panted.

"I can't ... hold ... back ... any longer" He continued gritting his teeth.

Quickly Kagome pulled up and stood. She turned so her back was towards InuYasha and positioned him between her legs. With InuYasha's help she lowered herself down onto him. There was a wet squishing sound as InuYasha's cock stretch her open and drove deep inside.

Kagome let out a yelp gripping InuYasha's knees to stay upright. InuYasha couldn't wait, he started rolling his hips, and wrapping his hands around Kagome's waist encouraging her to move with him. Kagome fought to keep her thoughts straight and began rolling her hips slowly up and down. She could already feel her inside clenching for a second time and tried to relax to draw it out.

"It's ok Kagome, Cum ..." said InuYasha feeling her skin slowly contracting around him.

"Not yet ..." Kagome panted.

InuYasha moved his one hand down between her legs and began stroking her clit while the other moved up to massage her breasts. Kagome's body went wild. She couldn't take it any longer.

"Oooooo Inuya ... InuYasha O God! AAaaaaaa!" she screamed without the faintest care in the world if the whole neighbourhood heard her or not.

With every thrust of his hips Kagome could feel waves of pleasure ripe through her. She felt as if she couldn't breath, couldn't think. Closing her eyes she felt every muscle in her body tense once again as she came.

InuYasha laughed as Kagome moaned again and again as her orgasm peaked. He quickly shifted positions so Kagome was now on her knees on the couch in front of him. InuYasha thrust into her unbelievably tight passage. He continued pounding his hips back and forth. Kagome felt her insides catch fire as she climaxed again and again unable to come down as InuYasha fucked her over and over. She was completely at InuYasha's mercy and she couldn't imagine a better feeling in all the world.

InuYasha quickly switched positions again as he felt his own climax coming. He rolled Kagome's over so she was laying on her back. He watched her face as she convulsed beneath him, calling out his name. The site would have been enough to make any man loose control. For InuYasha it was what made life worth living!

One more passionate thrust and InuYasha came into Kagome again. His strong arms held himself over her, his veins pronounced against his straining muscles. He leaned in kissing Kagome. Her lips tasted so sweat, her sent smelled heavenly, and her skin was soft and smooth as he ran his hand along her side. They stayed held in each others embrace, locked in a hold that felt as if it could never end.

The sun light brightened the room through the door way as the light shone in from the kitchen window. Two lovers lay together on a thread bare couch. Exhausted, they still slept wrapped in each others arms after a long but wonderfully intimate night. Slowly InuYasha awoke from his sleep. Without opening his eyes he nuzzled his face into Kagome's soft hair. His sent clung to her and hers to him, almost as if they were one person. It was always in the morning after that InuYasha thought to himself, 'this is my favourite part!'.

Rather reluctantly InuYasha pulled himself up off the couch doing his best not to disturb the still sleeping Kagome. Gently he wrapped her in a blanket, watching as she wrapped her arms around herself trying to substitute the embrace she'd just lost. Smiling softly InuYasha leaned in giving Kagome a small kiss on the cheek and quietly whispered,

"I love you." in her ear before moving away. Stretching his arms up over his head he got up and made his way to the kitchen.

Drops of rain water trickled down the outside of the building from the storm the night before. InuYasha watched as they plashed onto the open window sill as he grabbed some cups from the cupboard over the sink to make coffee.

A sudden soft clicking sound to his right made InuYasha spin on the spot. The cups crashed to the ground as he found himself staring into the barrel of a gun.

"Very disappointing . . . !"

The End

Thank You to everyone who has written a review! I really appreciated all the wonderful comments and to see people enjoying the story!

I'm sorry to people who want this story to continue but that's not likely to happen. I wrote this story with the intention of leaving the ending a bit of a shocker. But please I'd still love to hear what you think!

PLEASE! Keep the reviews coming!


End file.
